


The Little Things About You.

by XxXJellyfishTitanXxX



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cussing, M/M, May contains spelling errors, OOC (out of character), One-Shot, Perverted Thoughts, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXJellyfishTitanXxX/pseuds/XxXJellyfishTitanXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Kaneki and Ayato want to desperately fuck with each-other, but both think that the other hates and despises them. At least... Kaneki thought Ayato hated him, before he caught the younger ghoul staring at him. And Ayato thought Kaneki didn't want anything to do with him, until the white haired ghoul practically began underdressing him with his dark obsidian eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things About You.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is quite short and there is lots of OOC in this! This is me one-shot (most likely), and this may be the last story I post! Anyway, please enjoy~!

"You think that just because you suddenly joined Aogri, you're a nice guy and have my trust... Or whatever the fuck you think?" Grumbling, Ayato lazily tossed his left arm up and onto the sofa he sat at alone; his eyes narrowed at the white haired male who sat on the sofa opposite of him.  
"I am not trying to anger you, Ayato. I am simply stating that an conflict between us is meaningless, since we are partners now. Plus, working together is much harder if Person A has a deep hatred for Person B. Obviously, you are Person A and I am Person B." Kaneki stated, his words practically left his lips without any time between them; meaning... Kaneki had already thought of his answer beforehand.  
The one eyed ghoul's words annoyed Ayato, of course they did; mostly since Ayato knew that Kaneki was correct, and that Kaneki was only saying facts that can be proven.  
Soon, the bluenette found himself glaring at the elder ghoul; his cheeks tinted a light rose pink and his nose scrunched up. His mood changed rapidly, the more Kaneki looked at him... With those; dark, lifeless eyes.  
Sure, sometimes... Just 'sometimes', Ayato would be hypnotized. By Kaneki's eyes of course. Even if they were so very black, and contained no emotion; Ayato still thought that they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his whole life time. Of course, Ayato never really did get out much, and he never was one to plainly look at others eyes... But Kaneki's just looked perfect.  
Like, for humans... It's like looking at your new baby for the first time.  
You just want to scream in pure happiness, and cry salty tears, don't you?  
But only because of how perfect your life had just gotten. Because of how dear your life was made, from a single thing. Just a single fucking stupid thing.  
Ayato's 'single fucking stupid thing' was Kaneki's eyes, by a big ass long shot.  
"Hm? Ayato, are you really that annoyed with me?" The older ghoul's dark, yet lively voice caused Ayato to snap out of his trance; it also caused a deep scarlet blush to find his normally pale, and welly sculpted cheeks.  
"You've been staring at me for the past two minutes, I'm sure you haven't blinked either. You should blink, blinking filters dust and keeps your eyes moist. If you don't blink, you can cause damage to your eyes. Did you know... Blinking is considered an involuntary reflex where it just occurs without thought, kind of like breathing. Voluntary reflex you can control totally, involuntary, for the most part you do not have control over it. For instance, you can stop yourself from blinking for an extended period of time but you always end up blinking. I am sure if you were able to completely stop yourself from blinking your eyes being dried up would have a long term effect on your sight. Your body lubricates your eyes for protection against foreign objects etc., without this protection your eyes become susceptible to infection and damage potentially having immediate and lasting effects on your eyes. Plus, The eyelid provides suction across the eye from the tear duct to the entire eyeball to keep it from drying out. Blinking also protects the eye from irritants. Eyelashes are hairs attached to the upper and lower eyelids that create a line of defense against dust and other elements to the eye. For a fact, your eyelashes are pretty damn long. Not that I have been looking at them, and plus; I don't care about your eyes health. I... I am just stating facts."  
While speaking, the white-haired ghoul's eyes seemed to travel all over. All over Ayato's body that is, though they mostly looked at Ayato's face.  
To Kaneki, he viewed Ayato's face; like Ayato saw his eyes.  
He thought the younger ghoul's face was absolutely perfect, without a doubt.  
Ayato's lips were full and pink, and quite moist. Sure, this made Kaneki think; he didn't get how Ayato's lips weren't dry and cracked. He wondered if Ayato applied chapsticks to his so very plump lips, he wondered if Ayato constantly traced his tongue over his bottom lip... Kaneki hoped it was the former. Honestly, the idea of Ayato's tongue lapping at his own bottom lip was sexy, at least it was to Kaneki. Kaneki couldn't forget Ayato's nose.  
Sure. The human/Ghoul's nose takes on various shapes and sizes depending on cultural background, genetics and any injury or fractures. Evolution and climate have played a great role in defining some of the qualities we have today. Every nose is unique in some way, making it a key tool for personal recognition and sometimes even an individuals’ trademark. Unfortunately, the range varies from unsightly crooked figures to cute button noses.  
But, big madame.  
Ayato's nose was like a cute little button; it looked so very smooth to touch, and kiss. To pinch at, and rub his own nose against.  
Though, Ayato's eyelashes were pretty cute too.  
They were so very thick and so black, they curled so very well; and each time Ayato blinked, they would practically bounce off of his cheeks.  
Now, Ayato's cheeks were a whole different story.  
His cheekbones were naturally high, and his cheeks were slightly hollowed in; but that turned Kaneki on so damn much.  
Ayato's hollowed cheeks made him look like a female, especially his high cheekbones. Plus, with Ayato's normally long and tousled hair... He just looked even more female like.  
Kaneki didn't even know how to describe Ayato's hair.  
It appeared messy, unkept, tangled, knotted, matted.  
But, truly... Kaneki had proof that Ayato's hair wasn't.  
Ayato's hair was smooth, smooth like silk that was just created by a tiny little silk worm.  
It was tangle, knotted and matted free; you could easily comb your fingers through his dashing royal blue locks.  
Kaneki could just imagine how It would feel to pet Ayato's hair, as Ayato's lips were wrapped around his cock.  
How it would feel to tug and pull roughly on Ayato's hair, as he ruthlessly fucked him doggy style.  
Kaneki wanted to know how it felt, of course he did... But he couldn't just jump Ayato and ravish him.  
Kaneki had to keep himself quiet and smart, he had to act as he normally acted.  
Though, he didn't have to think as he normally thought.  
He could think however he wanted to, he could think about spanking Ayato until Ayato's ass was numb and a furious red; he could think of Ayato's moans- "Oi! You white haired freak! Why the fucking hell do you have a boner?!" This time, Kaneki was the one to be cut short of his perverted thoughts. And Kaneki didn't like how he was rudely cut off, by the one and only Ayato Kirishima himself... Which was probably why Kaneki finally snapped.  
"You god damn brat, with big doe eyes and fucking long eyelashes. With your damn plump lips, and your high fucking cheek bones. Do you have any goddamn idea what you do to me? You're fucking nose is too damn cute, and your hair is too darn long. The way your ass looks in such tight jeans turns me on so badly. Damnit, brat! You don't know hat the fucking hell you do to me! You smell sweet, like a cake. Your skin is so pale, but so sexy. I just want to et you, I want to devour you. But I also want to screw your brains out... So don't move, Ayato." After stating his mind, Kaneki found himself standing; the edges of his pale lips twitched upwards and into a devilish grin. 

 

 

"Now come and fix my problem."


End file.
